1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch and, more particularly, to a hook switch used widely in a telephone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hook switch of the prior art utilized the so-called leaf switch and the reliability of its contact action was poor. In case a slide contact structure is used in order to enhance contact reliability, a clip-like movable terminal is held by a slide member which is caused to slide by a control lever, and this movable terminal has a movable contact which slidingly engages a fixed contact. The conventional switch has a narrow gap between the terminals, and causes wearing of the terminals because the movable contact moving together with the slide member clamps shut against the fixed terminal and is therefore poor in reliability. Further, because the contact formed on the movable terminal is forced to frictionally slide on the contact of the fixed terminal from its clamped state, the conventional switch requires a large operating force to overcome the clamping force of the terminal and the lifetime is short due to the presence of powder and the like resulting from wearing of the terminals and accumulating in between the fixed terminals.